On the Wings of Love
by AngelofNicky
Summary: A family torn apart. Destiny says that they sould meet again. Can the Lyoko gang help or will xana destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

On the Wings of Love

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We putted our minds together and came up with this fan fiction. We hope you like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE or we will use them for roasting hot dogs. Enjoy! )

Chapter 1- Finding Bo

Bo's P.O.V.

"Hi, my name is Bo Jones. I'm 15 1/2 years old. I live and work at the Mac's Bar that is own by a drunken old man named Lenny. I'm on a mission to find my younger sister. We were separated about five years now. I was ten when we lost our parents in a car crash. I made a promise to my parents that I would look after my sister. After our parents, my sister and I were separated from each other. I ended up living with Lenny, and my sister, I don't even know where she lives. Her name is Laura. She will be 13 ½ years old. Everyday, I miss her. That is why I'm on a mission to find her, but first, I need to get out of this place. I hear Lenny calling."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo, get your lazy butt down here now." Lenny yelled. He was drunk again.

"I'm here."

"I need you to clean the restrooms."

"I already did."

"Don't get smart with me, boy. Go do them now, or no dinner."

"Yes, sir." Bo said as he walked to the bar part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

"Everyday, it is the same thing. I ended up cleaning up everything after the night before. If Lenny thinks that I'm doing something wrong, he will hit me. Everyday, Lenny is so drunk of his ass, and I take the abuse. Well, I'm not taking it anymore. Tonight, I will leave this place for good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nighttime)

Bo sneaked into Lenny's office. He knew the combo for the save. After he got the safe opened, he grabbed some money. He closed the save, and he headed out of the office. On his way out of the bar, he grabbed his bag of things. He found Lenny's truck. He jumped into, but he found out that Lenny had the keys. Thanks goodness Bo knew hot wire a truck. He found the two wires, he hot wire the truck and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenny woke up to hear his truck being driven away. He ran outside to see the taillights of hi truck go around the corner.

"That boy has done it now. He is going to pay for that." Lenny said as he walked back into the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truck was sitting on the side of the road. It was empty. When Bo left, the truck only had half of tank of fuel. Bo got his bag, and he took off running towards the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo finally came to the park. He had been running for hours. He was collapsed from exhausted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was coming back from a mission in Lyoko.

"That was fun." Odd exclaimed.

"Every time, we go to Lyoko, it is fun for you." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but this time, we whipped XANA's butt." Odd said.

"We do every time." Aelita said.

"Wait, there is something on the ground." Yumi said. The gang ran up to it. They saw a boy on the ground.

"How did he get here?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but we need to help him." Yumi said. She rolled him over. The gang saw all the scars and bruises on his body.

"Ok, we will help him." Jeremy said.

"Where is he going to stay?" Odd asked.

"Why doesn't he stay with us, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok, since we have the week off." Odd said.

"let's get him back to the school." Jeremy said. Odd and Ulrich putted Bo's arms around their shoulder. Yumi picked up Bo's bag, and they walked to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

(Author's Note: We putted our minds together and came up with this fan fiction. We hope you like it. Yumi is living at Kadic now. NO FLAMES PLEASE or we will use them for roasting hot dogs. Enjoy! )

Chapter 2- The New Girl

Bo slept for two days. When he woke up, he saw Yumi standing next to him.

"Where am I?" Bo asked.

"You are at Kadic." Yumi said.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?" Bo asked.

"We were on our way back to school when we saw you in the park on the ground, so we brought you here." Ulrich said.

"What is your name?" Aelita asked.

"It is Bo." Bo said as he got up. There was a knock on the door. Odd went to open it. Jim stood in the hallway.

"What is up, Jim?" Odd asked.

"I'm just wondering if you all have seen a young boy." Jim asked.

"No" Odd said.

"Who is he?" Jim asked.

"He is my cousin from Japan." Yumi said.

"Ok" Jim said before he left.

"That was close." Odd said as he shut the door.

"Now, I just saved your butt, now it is your turn to tell us why we found you in the park." Yumi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Bo had explained almost everything about his life to the Lyoko gang. He didn't still trust them.

"So, you ran away because of this guy beating you?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah" Bo said.

"And you are looking for your sister?" Yumi asked.

"We will help you." Odd said.

"You will?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I can get you into Kadic." Jeremy said.

"Why are you helping me?" Bo asked.

"We want to." Aelita said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl walked the hallway to her room. She just arrived ten minutes ago. She had long blonde hair with the darkest blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top with a dark blue over shirt. She wore a pair of boots.As she walked down the hallway, she had in her hand just a small bag full of her belongings. She found her room, putted the key in the keyhole, and she turned the key. She pushed the door open. She felt the wall until she found the light switch. She turned on the light. To her surprise, the room was huge. It had dark blue walls with two large windows that were dress with crush dark blue velvet curtains. By the right wall, there was a water bed that had blankets and pillows that matched everything else. On the left wall, there was a book case, a dresser, and a desk. By the windows, there was a couch and a TV.

"WOW!" The girl said. Her watch went off telling her it was time to eat dinner. The girl putted her things away, and she headed to the lunch room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy just got done with the fake paper work for Bo. He handed it to Bo.

"Here is everything to get into Kadic. All you need to do is give them to Mr. Delmas." Jeremy said.

"I don't know what to say, but thanks." Bo said.

"No problem." Ulrich said.

"Let's go eat!" Odd wined. Everyone laughed.

"I have agreed with Odd. I'm hungry too." Bo said.

"I will race you down to the lunch room." Odd said.

"Ok, bring it on." Bo said as he began running out the door.

"This is going to get interesting." Ulrich said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl grabbed her dinner, and she went to sit down. She found an empty table. She began to eat when Bo and Odd came running into the lunch room making noise. She looked up at the two boys. She dropped her fork on the tray. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that my brother? No, it can't be. He is working and living in a bar." The girl thought. She picked up her fork and began eating again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I would beat you." Bo said as he got a tray.

"Yeah right, I was ahead of you." Odd said.

"You are crazy. I was at lease two inches in front of you." Bo said as he putted food on his tray. Bo looked up to see the young girl sitting at the back table. Bo got rest of his food, and he walked up to the young girl. When he got to the young girl, he stood at the edge of the table.

"Is this sit taken?" Bo asked. The young girl looked up at Bo. The young girl smiled at Bo.

"No it is not." The young girl said. Bo sat across from the young girl.

"My name is Bo."

"Mine is Laura Jones."

"That is a sweet name."

"Thanks"

"So, do you go to school here?"

"Yeah, I just started today."

"Me too."

"Cool"

"What is your family like?"

"My parents died when I was only eight, and I don't know where my brother is. We were sent to different homes."

"Sorry for asking you."

"It is ok. What about your family?"

"I lost my parents when I was only ten, and my sister and I were sent to different homes too. I haven't seen her in five years."

"It sounds like we both have rough life."

"Why don't you call me Bro?"

"Thanks"

"No problem, well I got to bug my friends. If you would you like, you can join us."

"Thanks, but I want to get back to my room, so I can finish unpacking."

"Ok, I see you around."

"See you around too." Laura said as she watched Bo walked back to the gang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Bo looks a lot like my brother. I have a funny feeling that I know him. I hope to find my brother when I'm here." Laura thought as she putted her tray away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 The attack and Sister

On The Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 3- The Attack and Sister

The gang and Bo were on the track. They were going to play baseball.

"This is on of my favorites." Bo said.

"Really?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, my sister and I used to play all the time when we were younger." Bo said.

"How good was your sister?" Odd asked.

"She played softball, and she got twenty home runs." Bo said.

"You got to be joking." Ulrich said.

"No. I'm not." Bo said.

"Class, we have a new student today, and her name is Laura, so please welcome her." Jim said as Laura stood with her hair back in a ponytail. Laura picked up a bat. Laura went to sit by Bo.

"My name is Odd." Odd whispered to Laura.

"My name is Laura." Laura whispered back.

"Let's get this game start." Jim said before he blew the whistle. Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Laura, Bo, Odd, Yumi, and Odd were on a team. Jim threw a coin up in the air, and it was heads so Ulrich's team goes to bat. The other got their gear on and headed out to the field. Jeremy struck out. Ulrich made it to first base. Bo hit the ball to the outfield, so he ran to first base. Yumi got to second. Ulrich was on third. It was Laura's turn. She grabbed the bat and headed to the base. Jim pitched the ball, and Laura hit it out of the field.

"WOW!" Everyone said at once.

"HOME RUN!" Jim yelled. All a sudden, a creeper showed up. Everyone screamed.

"It looks like XANA is up to trouble again." Ulrich said.

"Let's go to the factory." Yumi said.

"We can't. Look!" Odd said as four more creepers showed up.

"What are we going to do?" Aelita asked. All the sudden, a creeper shot on of its lasers at Yumi, but Laura pushed her out of the way. Laura's hair moved a little, and her birthmark was showing. Bo couldn't believe his eyes. Laura had a birthmark just like his sister. The mark was a crescent moon with the star in the middle of it. The tips of the star were touching the bottom edge of the moon. Bo grabbed a bat, and he started to attack the crab. The crab shot Bo in the arm, and a locket fell off of Bo's neck. Bo held his left arm.

"Damn you." Bo said. The creeper shot at Bo, but Laura pushed him out of the way. Laura found the locked, and she picked it up.

"Here, you dropped this." Laura said as she handed the locket to Bo.

"Thanks, it belonged to my sister."

"I gave my brother my locket before we were sent to different homes."

"Were did you get the mark on the back of your neck?"

"It is my birthmark. Why?"

"Because my sister has the same one."

"Mine is the only way my brother could find me."

"Well, thanks for your help." Bo said as he began to walk away. Laura started to sing a song that her mother sang to her. Bo stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his ears. That was the song that his mother used to sing to his sister and him.

Close your eyes

And your dreams will come true

If you opened your heart

And believe in yourself

And you will find each other

Keep on searching in your heart

And one day, you will be together

"Laura, stop. Where did you learn that song?" Bo asked.

"My mom used to sing it to my brother and I. Why?"

"It is the same one my mom sang to my sister and me. Could it be really you be my sister, Laura?"

"What is your last name?"

"It is Jones. Why?"

"That is my last name too."

"Then you are my sister." Bo said as he handed Laura the locket. She opened it to see two pictures of Bo and her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Bo, is that really you?"

"The one and only."

"I can't believe it. After all these years, I finally found you." Laura said as she ran up to Bo. Bo wrapped his arms around Laura.

"My dear sister, we are together again."

"I can't believe that I had found you after all these years." Laura said as she clinging to Bo's shirt. She was crying into it. A white light misted over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm doing a return to the past." Jeremy said. Time reset it self. The gang was outside on the baseball field when Bo and Laura showed up.

"I want to thank you all for helping me finding my sister." Bo said.

"Who is your sister?" Odd asked.

"I am." Laura said.

"How did you find out that you are brother and sister?" Yumi asked.

"When the monsters started attacking us." Laura said.

"You remember that?" Ulrich asked.

"All of it. Why?" Bo asked.

"That means you are like us." Aelita said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 Laura's Capture

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 4- Laura Captured

XANA sat on his throne. He had an image up on a screen. He had a picture of a young girl.

"So, she is one of the last keys for me to escape. Boy, she is beautiful. Maybe after I escape, I will make her my wife, but first, I need her to get me out of here. Maybe I should send my crabs, no, even better my new monsters, the striker. He will do well for his first time. First, I will need to get her. Maybe I will take over that boy in the glasses." XANA said as a picture of Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since XANA's attack. The gang couldn't believe that Bo and Laura could remember the day before the return to the past. Jeremy was in his room going through Franz Hopper's diary when he came on a part of the diary that told about Bo and Laura as being Aelita's cousins. He called Aelita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that Bo and Laura are my cousins." Aelita said.

"I'm wondering if Laura and Bo know." Jeremy said.

"Let's go ask them." Odd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang walked up to Laura and Bo.

"Hi" Laura said.

"Laura, can I talk to you alone?" Jeremy asked. Bo gave a do you want me to go

"I will be right back. Don't worry." Laura said to Bo as she got up. She followed Jeremy to the back of the gym. The gang heard a scream. They got up and ran to the back of the gym. There, they saw Jeremy with Laura out in his arms.

"What the hell?" Bo asked. All the sudden, a monster showed up.

"What is that?" Yumi asked.

"It looks like XANA's new monster." Ulrich said. The gang saw Jeremy starting to take off with Laura.

"I'm not letting him get Laura." Bo said as he began to run to Jeremy, but the monster blocked Bo.

"It looks like XANA has something plan." Odd said.

"First, we need to get to Lyoko." Yumi said.

"What is a Lyoko?" Bo asked when he did a back flip were the gang were hiding.

"We will explain on the way to the factory." Odd said.

"What are we going to do with that?" Aelita asked.

"Why don't I lead it away, and you all go to the factory?" Ulrich asked.

"You just be careful." Yumi said.

"I will. I promise." Ulrich said as he started to get the monster to follow him. Once it was clear, Yumi took a look from the side of the building.

"Let's go." Yumi said as Bo, Aelita, and Odd started to follow her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jeremy had Laura in the scanner. He had already transported her to Lyoko were XANA was waiting. He picked Laura, and he carried her to sector five.

"I don't need you anymore." XANA said as the tower deactivate that he used to take over Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi, Bo, Aelita, and Odd made it to the factory. Yumi, Bo, and Odd followed Aelita to the supercomputer. To their surprise, they saw Jeremy. Aelita began to walk up to Jeremy when Bo putted his arm in front of her to stop her.

"Wait, we don't know if he isn't evil." Bo said.

"How did I get here?" Jeremy asked.

"Where is Laura?" Bo asked as he slammed Jeremy against the wall.

"I don't know. Honest. I don't know. Please believe me." Jeremy begged.

"You must have been possessed by XANA." Aelita said.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"When we told you about Lyoko, Aelita, and XANA, we must forgot to tell you that XANA can possess people." Yumi said.

"So, where is Laura?" Bo asked.

"I must have sent her to Lyoko when I was under XANA. I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"How do I get to Lyoko?" Bo asked as he let Jeremy down slowly.

"Ok, I can make you as a Lyoko warrior." Jeremy said as he fixed his glasses.

"Do it!" Bo said.

"Ok, head to the scanners." Jeremy said as he got to the supercomputer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura woke up in a damp room. She got up and looked up. She looked down at herself. She was in a dark blue dress that ended at the knees. It was strapless and backless. She had two angel wings. In her hand, there was a bow. She had dark blue sanders that were laced around her ankles.

"Where am I?" Laura asked to herself. She didn't see XANA sanding behind her.

"My dear, you are in Lyoko." XANA said.

"Where or what is Lyoko?"

"Let me explained." XANA said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Bo, I got you Lyoko form now. You will have a kimono and a double ended sword. Now get into the scanner." Jeremy said. Bo did what he was told to do. In no time, Bo was transferred to Lyoko.

"Where am I?" Bo asked.

"Welcome to Lyoko." Aelita said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you mean that Lyoko was a program that my uncle made." Laura said.

"Yeah"

"So, what do you want with me?"

"You see, my dear, you are one of the last keys to Lyoko. You and one other are the last two keys that I need to leave Lyoko. I want to be human."

"You are sick." XANA slapped Laura.

"Shut up, girl." Laura held her ground.

"When my friends get here, I will be out of here."

"One thing I got to give you, you have spunk. That is what I like about you. Plus, your friends won't be able to save you."

"Why?"

"Because, they won't make it." XANA said laughing as Laura fell to her knees. She began to cry.

"You are lying." Laura said as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"I don't lye. They won't be able to save you, so you better get use to this place because it will be your home for a long time." XANA said as he exited the room. Laura cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Authors' Note: We are hoping that you have been enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE or we will use them to roast hot dogs. Thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5 New Powers

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 5- New Powers

"I have found Laura. She is in sector five." Jeremy said.

"Thanks" Bo said as he flew on. He was in all black clothes with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had demon wings, and he had a double ended sword. Yumi and Aelita were on the overwing while Odd was on the overboard.

"Jeremy, have you heard anything on Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"He said that he is on his way. The monster disappeared in mid air." Jeremy said.

"That is weird." Aelita said.

"Yes, it is, but as soon as Ulrich get here, I will send him to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Ok, I hope he hurry." Yumi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura walked around the room. She walked up to the door. She could hear XANA talking.

"Now those kids don't know about their new powers, and they will never know." XANA said. Laura knew what she had to do. She had to get those powers for the gang. XANA left the room. Laura pulled a feather off her wing, and she used it to pick the lock. Once the door was opened, Laura ran up to the box that contained the gang's new powers. She grabbed the box, and she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on, Ulrich is coming." Jeremy said.

"We see him." Aelita said.

"About time that you can join us." Yumi said as she flew the overwing down by Ulrich.

"Hey, I tried to get here as fast as I can." Ulrich said.

"I was only joking with you." Yumi said.

"I know." Ulrich said back.

"I hope Laura is ok." Aelita said.

"Let's go get her." Bo said.

"I like Bo's look." Ulrich said.

"I do too." Yumi said back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura turned down a hallway. She was lost. As she turned again, she came face to face with a striker.

"Oh, no." Laura said as she turned around and ran down another hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bo and the others were in sector five. They just got done hitting the key on the wall and fighting creepers.

"I hope we find Laura soon." Aelita said.

"Me too." Yumi said.

"This place gives me the creeps." Aelita said.

"Hold it. Some thing is coming." Bo said as he putted his arm out to stop Yumi and Aelita. Odd got his laser arrows ready while Ulrich got his sword out. Bo was holding his double ended sword in his other hand. Yumi pulled out her fans. All the sudden, Laura come running out of the hallway. She had one striker behind her. She saw Bo and the others, and she ran up to them. She hid behind Bo.

"Get it away from me." Laura wined.

"Stay behind me." Bo said. Bo attacked the striker.

"You got it." Laura said.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked.

"Yeah" Laura replied.

"What do you have there?" Odd asked.

"XANA talked about new powers for you all. He must keep them in this box." Laura said. All the sudden, XANA showed up.

"Give me that box." XANA said as he walked up to Laura. Bo jumped in front of Laura and XANA.

"She doesn't have to, and who the hell are you?" Bo asked.

"I'm XANA, the ruler of Lyoko. Who are you?" XANA asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Bo said as he held up his sword.

"Give the box, and I will leave." XANA said.

"I won't give you this because it doesn't belong to you." Laura said.

"GIVE ME THAT BOX NOW!" XANA yelled.

"If she doesn't want to give it to you, she doesn't have too." Bo said.

"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! NOW GIVE ME THAT BOX!" XANA yelled.

"Let's go." Bo said as he grabbed Laura's hand. The gang ran to the transporter that was waiting for them. It transported them to the forest sector. The gang circled around Laura.

"What is in it?" Odd asked.

"XANA said something about new powers for you all." Laura said.

"Let's opened it." Odd said.

"Who know? It might be a trick." Ulrich said.

"If it was a trick, why would XANA was trying so hard to get it?" Yumi asked.

"What do you say, bro?" Laura asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Bo said.

"Ok, here we go." Laura said. Laura opened the box, and there were four lights that came out of the box. Each of them hit the gang. Then there was fog everywhere. In the middle of the fog, a person stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 The History of Lyoko

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 6- History of Lyoko

The person began to walk forward to the group. As the gang got their weapons ready, no one saw Laura walking up to the person until Laura was right by Bo. Bo putted his arm out to stop Laura.

"Laura, STOP!" Bo said. Laura stopped and turned to face Bo. Bo noticed that Laura's eyes were white. The person continued walking up to the group.

"Who is that?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but it must be a trap." Ulrich said.

"It is not a trap." Laura said. The person continued out of the fog.

"JEREMY!" Everyone yelled.

"How did I get here?" Jeremy asked.

"I brought you here." Laura said.

"What is wrong with Laura?" Yumi asked.

"Laura is in here. My name is Mina. I'm Aelita's mother." Laura said.

"WHERE IS LAURA?" Bo asked.

"Like I said, she is in here. She is letting me talk through her." Mina said.

"What is going on?" Bo asked. Laura waved her hand, and a screen came up.

"Let me explain. When my husband and I started working on Lyoko, we made Lyoko a place incase there was a major war. Lyoko was a place was we could let Aelita grow up the way we wanted her too. My husband made XANA to protect Aelita, but something went wrong with XANA. All he wanted is to be free, but we thought it was just a glitch. Soon after the government started chasing us, my husband sent me to Lyoko first, but on the way to Lyoko, there was a bug, and my body got destroyed." Mina said sadly.

"So, you are the two who made Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, we did, but we didn't think that it would go this far. We didn't want XANA to take Aelita's memories, but he did." Mina said.

"But why is he after Laura?" Bo asked.

"There is a legend that says a child of light and a child of darkness is the only way to destroy XANA." Mina said.

"So, Laura is the child of light, and Bo is the child of darkness?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, they are. That is how you got your new powers. Plus, they are the last keys of Lyoko." Mina said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"So, you mean that if XANA get his hands on them, he can be free." Jeremy said.

"Yes, but with your all help, they can destroy XANA. I must go now, but please take good care of each other, and thanks for bring Aelita back to Earth." Mina said.

"Wait! I have a question. What am I doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"You are here because you are a warrior. The box that Laura opened was the five powers of Lyoko. My husband made those powers incase something like this would happen. Those powers were suppose to pick out the five who are the warriors." Mina said.

"So, how can we get to Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"Now, the supercomputer is voice, so all you have to say return to the past, and it will do it." Mina said.

"So, you mean that all of us can be in Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"The seven powers together are the way to destroy XANA." Mina said before she left Laura's body. Laura fell back into Bo's arms. Laura began to open her eyes.

"What happen?" Laura asked.

"You don't remember a thing?" Bo asked.

"All I remember is that I opened the box, and that is when some took over me." Laura said as she got up.

"You don't need to worry about that, my dear." XANA said.

"XANA" Laura whispered.

"That is right, my dear. Now be a good girl, and come with me." XANA said.

"Never, I won't." Laura said.

"Then, you friends and your brother will have to die." XANA said as he threw a dark energy ball at the gang. Everyone dodged the attack. Laura flew up into the air.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND MY BROTHER!" Laura yelled. "HEAVEN FEATHER ATTACK!" Feathers shot down everywhere around XANA. XANA covers his eyes. Dust flew everywhere. When the dust finally settle, XANA was no where to be found. Laura came down to the ground, and she fell to her knees. In no time, Bo was next to Laura.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go home now?" Laura asked.

"Let's go home." Bo said as he helped Laura up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a nightmare. It was about XANA taking over Bo. Laura woke up in cold sweat.

"What a nightmare. I must take care of Bo." Laura thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I got super busy. I won't be able to post until next weekend. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	7. Chapter 7 The fight and The Party

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 7- The fight and The Party

Laura's P.O.V.

"Bo and I were in the park. We were just having a brother and sister day. Ever since XANA took me, Bo has been over protected. He makes sure that I get to my classes. I don't mind. We see William and a person walking up to us. As the person got closer, I notice Bo got worried. I got up and walked up to William.

"Hi William." I said.

"Laura, you might need to leave. I need to talk to Bo alone." William said.

"If you need to talk to Bo, you can stay it in front of me." I said as I crossed my arms. I wasn't letting him get near my big brother. I looked up to see Bo standing next to me.

"What do you want, William?" Bo asked coldly.

"You remember my grandpa, don't you?" William said as Lenny walked up by William.

"Bo, you are a lying thief, boy. Now, I will drop the charges if you come back with me." Lenny said.

"Bo, what is he talking about?" I whispered.

"Laura, you might want to leave. This might get ugly." Bo said.

"No, I'm going to stay." I said.

"So, do you want to go to jail, or do you want the charges drop?" Lenny asked.

"I rather go to jail than go with an abusive person like you." Bo said.

"No one talks to my grandpa like that." William said as he punched Bo in the jaw. Bo fell to the ground. As Bo felt his jaw, William hit Bo with a good size rock causing Bo to be knocked out. I was down my brother's side in no time. I saw Yumi in the bushes with her video camera that she got at the beginning of the school year. I noticed that she was filming all this.

"No one hits my brother." I said as I got up. I punched William in the stomach. William stood there holding his stomach.

"Who are you girly?" Lenny said.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm Bo's sister." I said as I hit William in the back making him falling to the ground.

"I remember you. Bo talked about you a lot in his sleep." Lenny said.

"So, you are the one who gave my brother all those bruises and scars." I said.

"He needed to learn, so that is the way to learn it."

"You are nothing but a jerk."

"You better watch what you saw, girl." Lenny said as he slapped me across the face. My lip bled a little, but I wiped off.

"You should never hit a girl." I said as I punched Lenny in the face. William got up, and he punched me in the stomach. I came back, and I kicked him in the privates. Bo was starting to wake up when Lenny and William both his me as hard as they could. I fell to the ground and hit my head. I felt William kick me. I heard Bo yelling at William and Lenny before I passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Lenny and William just hit my sister. As I got up, I noticed that Yumi was on her cell calling the cops. I was pissed at William and Lenny.

"How dare you hit a girl? Do you have any manners?" I said as I punched William in the face. He just wiped the blood of his face.

"She shouldn't say that to my grandpa. She deserves that." William said. I punched William in the stomach. I could hear sirens roaring.

"Let's go." Lenny said as he helped William. They began to take off.

"Oh, no you don't. You two aren't going anywhere." I said as I jumped on William's back making him fall to the ground. I must jump hard because William was knocked out when I turned him to face me. Lenny got away. I dragged William by Laura. I kneeled by Laura. I picked up her head, and I sat it down in my lap.

"Laura, please wake up." I begged as Yumi came up to me. She kneeled on the other side of Laura. I could see the police coming up to us. I heard on of them call for an ambulance.

"Do you know what happen here?" One officer asked me.

"That boy and his grandpa started to fight with my friends here." Yumi said.

"What happen to her?" The officer asked.

"She was trying to protect me." Bo said.

"And who are you?" The officer asked.

"I'm her brother. My name is Bo Jones, and hers is Laura Jones." Bo said.

"You are the kid that is wanted." The officer said. By now, the ambulance had showed up, and the EMTs came up carrying a stretcher. They left Laura off my lap.

"Leave my sister alone." I said as I got up. The officer arrested me. I saw William getting up. He was fighting with the officers. The officer led me to his car, and he putted me in the back seat of his car. I watched the EMTs load Laura into the back of the ambulance. The ambulance took off with sirens going. I saw the same officer opening the back door, so Yumi could talk to me.

"Bo, I'm sorry for this." Yumi said she had tears running down her face.

"It is ok. You did the right thing. Please take care of Laura for me." I said.

"I will. I promise. Plus, I have the whole thing on tape." Yumi said.

"It is time to go." The officer said as he shut the door. He got into his car, and I could see Yumi standing there while the car pulled away.

"Please let Laura be ok." I prayed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's P.O.V.

It has been three days since the fight. Laura was in coma at the hospital. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and I go down to visit her. She had bruises everywhere. Her right eye and her bottom lip were swollen. Her right wrist was wrapped. I saw Mr. Delmas coming to get me for the hearing.

"Can you all keep me posted when I'm at the hearing?" I asked.

"We will Yumi." Ulrich said as he hugged me.

"Good luck." Aelita said.

"Thanks." I saw as I followed Mr. Delmas down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

I haven't seen anyone for three days. Today is my hearing. I hope I don't get into much trouble. I haven't heard anything on Laura. I'm worry about her. She was beaten up pretty bad. I hope she is ok. I can feel her in pain. I can wait to get out of here. As I stand in the courtroom, I could see the judge looking at me. I was called up to the stand. I told them everything from the day I began living with Lenny until the fight. The judge let me go back to my seat. Then he called Yumi up. Lucky, Yumi brought her video camera. The judge played the tape. He said there is going to be a ten minutes wait. After ten minutes, the judge came back. He sat down in his chair. He began to speak.

"After I watched the tape, I realize that Mr. Jones did what he did out of love for his sister. It would be unfair for me to take Mr. Jones away from his sister, so all charges are dropped, and I find Lenny guilty for child abuse. I'm giving him twenty years for child abuse. William will have twenty hours of community service. Now the court is dismissed." The judge said. I jumped up in joy. I went up to Yumi and hugged her.

"We did it." Yumi said. Mr. Delmas shook my hand.

"Let's go see Laura." I said. As I began to leave, the judge came up to me.

"The reason why I let you go is because your sister needs you. Please take care of her and yourself, and I don't want you in here again. Do you understand?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Now, go see your sister." The judge said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Bo walked into Laura's hospital room. On the way to the hospital, Yumi got a call from Ulrich saying that Laura was coming out of coma. Everyone hugged Bo. Bo saw Laura on the bed. He walked up to the bed. He sat down next to Laura, and he took Laura's hand that was wrapped up.

"Laura, it is me, Bo. I'm here now. I found not guilty. Please Laura, wake up." Bo said as he held Laura's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Did I just hear my brother's voice? I feel like that I'm floating on water. I can hear everyone else begging me to wake up.

"Laura, please wake up. Please don't leave me." Bo said. I know that voice. It is Bo, my brother. He is here. I'm coming Bo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

I watched Laura's face. Her lip and eye looks bad. I'm glad that William and Lenny got what they deserved. They had no right to hit my sister. I continue to talk to my sister when I noticed Laura was trying to open her eyes.

"Laura, please wake up." I said as I continue watching my sister. Laura began to open her eyes slowly. She closed them again, and then again she opens them all the way. She looked at me and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes, but the light was too bright, so I close them again. Finally, I open my eyes all the way. The first person I see is my brother. I give him a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal)

"You are awake. I was so scared that you won't wake up. I was scared that you would leave me." Bo said as he hugged Laura.

"I would never leave you. You are the only brother that I have. I can't leave you alone again. I love you." Laura said.

"I love you too, sis. I'm glad that you are ok." Bo said. The gang surrounded Laura's bed.

"Thanks for staying by me." Laura said.

"No problem. We are your friends. We will stick by you always." Aelita said. Laura smiled.

"You are safe with us. We will help you out no matter what." Odd said.

"Thanks you all." Laura said. A yawn escaped out of her mouth. Bo saw this.

"Why do we let you get some sleep, and we will see you later, ok?" Bo asked.

"Ok, but before you go, did you get into trouble?" Laura asked.

"No, the judge let me off." Bo said.

"That is great. Before you go Bo, can you sing the song that mom used to sing?" Laura asked.

"Ok, here I go." Bo said before he began to sing.

Close your eyes

And your dreams will come true

If you opened your heart

And believe in yourself

And you will find each other

Keep on searching in your heart

And one day, you will be together

Laura fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Bo was carrying Laura up to her dorm room.

"Bo, I can walk." Laura protested. Bo was carrying her in bridle style.

"Yeah, but this way, we can get to your room fast. How is your wrist? Is it ok?"

"It is ok. I feel fine to walk."

"I know, but I don't need you to hurt yourself."

"I can see your point." Laura said. They were at Laura's room. Bo opened the door, and he putted Laura down. Laura turned on the light switch, and there was a note on her bed. It said to go to the gym.

"This is strange. The note says for me to go to the gym." Laura said as she turned to Bo.

"Let's go then." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Laura were down to the gym doors in no time. The lights were off in the gym.

"It looks like no one is in there." Laura said.

"Just come on." Bo said as he grabbed Laura's left hand. Bo pushed the door opened. All the sudden, the lights came on, and people yelled surprised.

"What is going on?" Laura asked.

"We threw you a little welcome back party." Yumi said.

"Do you like?" Aelita asked.

"I love it." Laura said.

"Now, we can get this party started." Odd yelled. Everyone laughed. Laura turned to Bo, and Bo looked at Laura.

"Thanks." Laura said.

"Anything for you, Laura." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XANA sat on his throne. He was watching the gang.

"Soon, Bo, you won't be able to keep your sister safe. Have fun while you can because soon, you will be history. I will have enough power to take over the Earth, and have your sister as my queen." XANA said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura woke up in her bed with cold sweat. She was breathing hard.

"I must not let Bo go to Lyoko. XANA wants to take Bo's powers. I must not let XANA get them." Laura said to herself quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)


	8. Chapter 8 XANA’s plan

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 8- XANA's plan

Laura's P.O.V.

That nightmare kept me up for nights. XANA has attacked for a few weeks now. I haven't slept too well. I know Bo notices that I haven't been sleeping to well. One day, he asks me.

"Laura, are you feeling ok?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little exhaust from studying late." I said.

"I know that isn't the problem. Something is bugging you. Please tell me?" Bo asked.

"Ok, lately, I am having these nightmares of XANA taking you powers." Laura said

"I won't let him taking my powers from me. I promise." Bo said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now you should get some sleep. Why don't you take a nap in my room?" Bo asked.

"It is ok. I will go sleep in my room."

"I will be by your side when you wake up." Bo said as he followed me to my room. When we got to my room, I unlocked the door. I noticed that Bo has something behind his back. My right wrist is still sprained, so Jeremy has been helping me with my homework. Bo pulls the covers back on my bed, and I slipped under them. Bo pulls the covers around my neck. He sat on my bed.

"Hey, Bo, what do you have behind your back?" I asked.

"I bought this for you." Bo said as he pulled out a little stuff angel bear.

"It is cute." I proclaimed.

"I knew that you had to have it. Ulrich helped pick it out. There were others, but this one was the perfect one. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I claimed.

"It also came with a bracelet for you. I had the bracelet engraved." Bo said as he handed a small box to Laura

"I love it too." I said as I opened the box. There was a bracelet with seven charms on it. Each charm said the gang's names.

"We all had charms putted on it. Plus, flip it over." I did what Bo said. On the back of the bracelet, it said: "I love you, my sis, Love Bo" I had tears in my eyes.

"I love it."

"Now, you better get some sleep." Bo said as he began to sing the song that our mom sang to us when we were younger. I feel into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

Finally, Laura is getting some sleep. She needs it. When she told me that XANA was planning to steal my powers, I was scared, but I promise to protect Laura no matter what. I look at Laura's alarm clock. It says five. Laura has been sleeping for four hours. I guess it is time for her to wake up. I know she doesn't want to miss dinner, so I shook her a little. She opened her eyes.

"Hi" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Better. You know something?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." She said with a giggle. She pulled back the covers and putted her legs over the side of her bed.

"Let's go and get something to eat." I said as I help her get her shoes on.

"Let's go." She said with a smile on her face. I could see that little eight years old in the smile she just gave me. I didn't realized how much I missed her until now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura and Bo walked down to the lunch room only to find the gang was there.

"About time you get down here." Jeremy said.

"I was taking a nap." Laura said.

"For four hours?" Aelita asked.

"She was exhausted." Bo said.

"Well, you are here now, so let's eat." Odd said. Everyone began to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy's laptop went off.

"Oh, not now." Odd wined. He was on his fourth ice cream.

"It looks like XANA has activated four towers. One in each sector." Jeremy said.

"Let's go." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how are we going to this?" Ulrich said. Everyone was in Lyoko now.

"How about Laura and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy, and I can go by myself." Bo said.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself, Bo." Laura said.

"I will go with you, Bo." Ulrich said.

"How about this? Aelita and Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi, Bo, I, and Laura can go." Odd said.

"But, Yumi or Ulrich can't deactivate a tower." Aelita said.

"Ok, this is how we are going to do it. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi will be team one, and Bo, Odd, Ulrich, and I can be team two." Laura said.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go." Bo said.

"We can keep in contact with these. I made them." Jeremy said as he threw a watch to the gang.

"Ok, thanks. Now let's go." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have all our two towers deactivated." Aelita said.

"Ok, Aelita, ours are deactivated too." Laura said.

"Ok, we are on your way to the forest sector." Jeremy said.

"We meet you there." Bo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was at the forest sector when XANA showed up.

"Well, isn't this cute. You all are here. You all came to see Bo loses his powers." XANA sneered.

"I'm not letting you get his powers." Laura said.

"My dear, once I have his powers, it doesn't matter what you say. You will be my queen." XANA said.

"She won't ever be your queen." Bo said.

"If I can have freely, I will take her by force, but first, I need your power of darkness." XANA said. He held his hand out, and Bo's powers started to leave him. Bo screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"XANA, STOP IT NOW." Laura yelled. She jumped in between XANA and Bo. She kneeled, and she used her wings to block the power from going to XANA. She wrapped her wings around Bo and herself

"It is going to be ok, Bo. He is not taking your powers. Laura said. Bo looked up at her. Laura saw the scariness in her brother's eyes.

"Damn you wench. You are going to pay for that." XANA said as he drew his sword. He charged at Laura.

"LAURA, WATCH OUT!" Everyone yelled, but it was a little too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: We hope you have been enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING HOT DOGS AND MARSHMELLOWS!)


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 9- The Final Battle

XANA came down, and he stabbed Laura in the back. Laura made one of her wings hit XANA. It made XANA flying back.

"You shouldn't that." Laura said as she flew to the sky. She had an arrow ready. She hit XANA in the arm.

"You think just because you can fly, that is going to stop me." XANA said as demon wings formed on his back. He flew up, and he started charging at Laura. Laura did her best to dodge his attacks, but one attack got her in the left wing. She started to bleed.

"I need to help Laura." Bo said. By now the gang was around Bo.

"You can't. XANA will take the rest of your powers." Aelita said.

"And what is I suppose to do? Let Laura get herself killed?" Bo said.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot one at XANA.

"Damn you. Now you must die. DARK FLAME DRAGON!" XANA yelled. The attack came at Odd, but Bo used his sword to block it. His sword broke in half.

"Your sword." Aelita said.

"I couldn't use it anymore. When XANA took some of my powers, I couldn't control my sword. I had to be a full demon to use it." Bo said. Laura screamed. Everyone looked up to see Laura falling to the ground. Bo got up and ran to where Laura landed. XANA came down before the gang and Bo got there, and he used dark flame dragon attack to hit Laura in the stomach.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bo yelled. A dark energy ball flew from his hand. It hit XANA, and XANA flew back into a tree. Bo got up to Laura, and he kneeled next to her. He left her body in to his arms. He could see all the marks left by XANA on her body. He saw a huge hole in Laura's chest.

"Laura, please be ok." Bo cried into Laura's chest.

"Bo" Laura said weakly. She had her eyes open part way. Her eyes were dark with a little bit of light left in them.

"Laura, I'm right here. We are here." Bo said as he looked at Laura's face. Laura gave him a smile.

"Bo, now it is up to you. I'm not going to make it." Laura said.

"Don't talk like that. You are going to make it." Bo said with tears running down his face. Laura reached up, and she wiped them away.

"Bo, you are the best only brother that I have. I'm sorry that I won't make it. Please take this sword." Laura said as she pulled a perfectly, clean, white feather out of her wing. It turned into a sword.

"What is this?" Bo asked.

"It is what is left of my power. Please use it. Used it to destroy XANA. Please promise me that you will destroy XANA. Please do it for me. I will miss you all, but please take care of each other, and one day, we will be together again. I love you, Bo." Laura said before the light left her eyes. She closed her eyes, and gentle breeze blew through Laura's hair.

"Laura, Laura, LAURA!" Bo said crying as he shook Laura. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Jeremy felt for a pulse.

"She is still handing on, barely." Jeremy said. Laura opened her eyes little again.

"Bo, please don't cry over me. I promise that one day, we will be together again. Until that day, please destroy XANA." Laura said. She closed her eyes for the last time. Her body turned in little white balls of light.

"NO, LAURA!" Bo yelled as he watched the last ball of light disappeared. In his hands was Laura's locket and bracelet. XANA came back.

"Oh, did I kill your sister?" XANA said in a joking mood.

"You are going to DIE for that. She was my only family left, and you killed her. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Bo said. He began to change. He had on black jeans with a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt, there was a white dragon. On his right arm, there was a dragon wrapped around.

"You think new powers are going to kill me." XANA said.

"I'm sick of you. You killed my sister. NOW YOU MUST DIE! HEAVENLY DRAGON ATTACK!" Bo yelled.

"FLAMESTORM!" Ulrich and Yumi said together.

"ICELIGHTENING!" Aelita and Jeremy said.

"THE HEAVENLY GARA!" Odd said. The powers combined with Bo's attack, and it hit XANA in the chest.

"How can this be?" XANA asked.

"My sister gave up her life, so the Earth would be safe from evil. She had the power of love that she carried with her. Now she is gone, but she will live on. You need to just leave us alone. HEAVEN RAIN ATTACK!" Bo yelled. A thousand feathers hit XANA, and he disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, he is, but also my sister. I broke the promise that I would always protect her. I broke it. Now she is gone." Bo fell to his knees.

"Bo, please don't cry over me. One day, we will be together again. I promise." Bo heard Laura's voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a white place over looking Earth, a young girl floated. She was in a white dress. She had blonde hair with feathers and beads done in a princess way. She opened her eyes a little. A tear fell from her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in a shadowy place, a person was growing in power.

"One of these days, I will have the Angel of light as my bride, and I will have Earth." It laughed with red bloody eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing for those who reviewed. Knightx and I want thank you. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)


	10. Chapter 10 An Angel Returns

On the Wings of Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

(Author's Note: Here is the last chapter to On the Wings of Love. We hope that you had enjoyed the story.)

Chapter 10- An Angel Returns

Bo stood at a pond. Water began to spinning up in a tornado form. All the sudden, a light appeared in the middle of the watery tornado. When the light disappeared, a young person dressed in white stood on top of the water. The person began to call out to Bo. Bo started to go into the water, but a loud noise was pulling him back. It got louder and louder. Bo woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

Damn alarm clock. It has been a week since Laura's death. This dream haunts me. Who is this person who is calling me? I know the person. Part of me knows that Laura is alive somewhere. Everyone knows that I'm hurting. My only sister is gone. After I destroyed XANA, my uncle, Franz was freed. Now he lives on Earth. Everyday, Jeremy, Aelita, and he search Lyoko for Laura. I know that they are trying their best to find her. Laura, where are you? I need you here with me. Please be safe. As I got dressed, I hear a knock on my door, and I checked it out. There was the gang waiting for me. They want me to come with them to a pond. I'm glad it is Sunday. That means no school.

"Are you coming, Bo?" Aelita asked.

"Let me lock up." I said. I grab a jacket just incase it gets cold. I miss Laura. As we head down to the pond, I notice something. It looks like the place where that person is calling. We stopped by the pond.

"I know this place." I said. Everyone turned to face me.

"We all know this place. Someone was calling us here." Yumi said.

"You had the same dream as me?" I asked.

"Yeah" Aelita said.

"Do you know who the person is?" I asked.

"No, but the person called us down here for something." Ulrich said. All the sudden, water began to go into two tornados forms. Just like my dream. A light went down the middle of the two water tornados. As the light disappeared, the person from our dreams appeared, but we could see who it is. It was a young girl with long blonde hair with feathers and beads done in a princess way. She was in a white dress. As the young girl opened her eyes, we couldn't believe who she was. It was my sister. It was Laura.

"Laura's is that really you?" I asked as I began to walk out into the water. She began to speak.

"Yes, it is me, Bo." Laura said. By now, the gang was in the water beside me.

"You are alive." I heard Yumi said.

"I'm alive, but not here on Earth. There is only one way to for me to be on Earth." Laura said.

"What is it? We will do anything." I asked.

"I must have my locket to be able to stay on Earth. I must be going now. Please take care of yourselves." Laura said as she turned around to leave. I reached forward and grabbed my sister's hand.

"You are not leaving me again, Laura. I have your locket here in my hand." I said as I continue holding my sister's hand. Between hers and my hand, the locket was. I let her hand go, and she flipped her hand over. In her hand was now the locket. She putted it on.

"We miss you so much. Please stay with us." Odd said. Laura turned back to us.

"I will stay. I promise." Laura said before she closed her eye. The water that held her up disappeared. I caught my sister in my arms. I fell with her in to the water. Thanks goodness the water wasn't the deep. I got up with my sister still in my arms. The gang and I walked back to the shore. I wrapped my jacket that I left on the shore around Laura. I sat down on the ground. I began to rock back and forth with Laura.

"Laura, please wake up." I begged. Laura opened her eyes and smiled.

"I told you all one day we will be together again." Laura said. Everyone hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

It has been a week since I came back. Man, it feels good. I know that XANA isn't gone, but he won't be able to bug us for a while. I can feel him growing in power. As I got ready for the dance, I can see Bo and my friends by me. I can't believe how weird this school year has started. First, I found my brother, then I fought XANA, and I even died, but the best parts were having my brother back and having cool friends that they will stay by me no matter what. Odd also asked me out, and I said yes, so I'm dating Odd now. I can't believe that I'm going to sing at the dance. I didn't want too, but Bo wants me too. I had picked out a great song. I hear Mr. Delmas talking, so that is my queue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura grabbed the mic from Mr. Delmas. Bo and Odd was on the guitar. As the music played, Laura began to sing.

The last that ever she saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a river last saturday night

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through

The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

Four AM in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Star was glowing in a silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to talk to me this night

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

The night was heavy but the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day

The last time ever she'd seen him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

The crowd gathered just to leave him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five

Far away on the other side.

The night was heavy and the air was alive

But she couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Far away on the other side.

But she couldn't find how to push through

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy creature sat dark room watching the Lyoko gang.

"One day, my dear, you will be mine again." It laughed.

(Author's Note: Is XANA really gone? NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)


End file.
